


Don't Be Dramatic

by fairyminseok



Series: Drabbles 2015/2016 [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Broken Engagement, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/pseuds/fairyminseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’m trying not to be so antisocial<br/>Truth be told, I’m not entirely hopeful<br/>I’ve woken up on one too many floors<br/>But my favorite was yours”<br/>–The Lucksmiths, “There Is A Boy That Never Goes Out”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Dramatic

**Author's Note:**

> For [Prompt #4](http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/post/140038638137/4) Daily Xiuhanisms

Lu Han has woken up on one too many floors in his adult partying life. Usually Yixing's, sometimes Chanyeol's; that one awkward morning he'd spent eating breakfast at Taeyeon's. 

This floor in particular used to be Lu Han's favourite. Now it has him nervous as he wakes up, realizes where he is. 

Lu Han hasn't seen the owner of this floor in months, hasn't seen the familiar furniture -- that's _his_ slow cooker -- or the immaculately clean light fixtures in a long time. 

Not that it's entirely his fault.

Lu Han doesn't know how he's ended up at Minseok's apartment, but the sun peeking through the windows, the telltale signs of morning tells him he needs to leave. _Now_.

It's only when Lu Han sits up, rubbing his eyes and crawling to the kitchen table to hoist himself up that he notices someone sitting at the table watching him. 

"Morning," Minseok says casually, sudden tension filling Lu Han's throat. Minseok looks calm, eyebrows raised curiously as he watches Lu Han struggle quickly to his feet. "I was wondering when you were gonna wake up. Coffee?"

There's an extra cup sitting at the table in Lu Han's old spot facing the window. He likes sunrises. 

"Why am I here" Lu Han asks, tentative as he sits down, tapping the handle of the mug but not drinking anything. The scene is hauntingly familiar and yet horrifically awkward. 

He shouldn't be here. 

"Baekhyun called me," Minseok responds in a level voice, and nothing of his face, body language relays the awkwardness Lu Han feels, the wrenching of his insides at being back in this apartment. 

"Oh."

"He said you were begging him to bring you here while you were drunk," Minseok says in a quieter voice, one that does relay some emotion; not enough. "I tried to make you sleep on the couch," Minseok continues, and there;s some amusement in his voice, a careful kind of nostalgia. "You wanted to pretend it was college again."

The first time they'd met was in college; Lu Han waking up on a cold, unfamiliar floor to find a cute boy leaning over him looking flustered and worried. Minseok had been so much younger then. They'd both been young; it had been the start of many things. 

"I'm so sorry." Lu Han's voice comes in a burst of anxiety as he shifts uncomfortably in his chair, looks at his hands in embarrassment, shame. "I'll go?" He stutters out. "Thank you for-- for letting me sleep on your floor Minseok."

Lu Han stands in a hurry, heart thudding with panic as he glances around for his things. Minseok stands too, around the table and across the kitchen slowly and deliberately slow until he's standing in front of Lu Han. 

The proximity is deafening. 

"Stay for breakfast," Minseok says, and it's with a smile; undisguised, apologetic. "You can't just let the coffee get cold."

"Are you sure?" Lu Han sounds weak, suspicious. He fidgets, huffs, tries to look anywhere but down at Minseok, tries to ignore the shine of his eyes up close; memories rushing back too quickly, bad ones, good ones.

He shouldn't be here. 

"Don't be dramatic," Minseok tells him, patting his arm and giving him a look. 

Lu Han knows the look well. He's had it directed at him before. 

"Okay," Lu Han breathes out, and he hates the flurry of emotion, hates how easily he gives in as he sits back down. He still doesn't look up from the coffee, still doesn't drink. 

He shouldn't be here. 

Lu Han craves the familiarity though; wants to speak his mind in too many words. Wants to curse Baekhyun for giving into his drunk pleading, for bringing him back to a place he never wanted to see again; a person. 

"Okay."

"Let's catch up," Minseok says with an easy smile, and it's hard to remember for a moment that this is the same Minseok that had kicked him out. It feels too familiar, too normal, just like how things used to be. 

The smell of Minseok's coffee feels like home. 

And yet Lu Han remembers coming home to find his things in neat boxes in the hallway, locks changed and a handwritten note. 

_sorry._

He hadn't understood then, and he probably never will. 

He shouldn't be here. 

"Please?" Minseok prods, asks in an almost pleading voice when Lu Han doesn't look up, doesn't answer. "I promise I won't say -- I just want to know how you're doing."

"Why do you care?" Lu Han snaps, lost in his thoughts, bitterness sudden but not unwarranted. 

"I always--" Minseok stops, licks his lips. Lu Han feels a kind of pride, being able to break Minseok's mask, the calm composure that he knows his fake beyond belief. "I always care, Lu Han."

Lu Han can't believe him. "You don't," He argues, and he's not surprised at the venom in his voice, though Minseok seems to be, eyes widening that tiny fraction that only Lu Han has ever been able to catch. "You wouldn't have just kicked me out of your life if you did."

"There were circumstances that were out of my hands," Minseok says, and it's cryptic, dramatic. 

"Don't be dramatic," Lu Han echoes. He takes a sip of the coffee. 

It's familiar. Good. 

He shouldn't be here. 

"Just stay for breakfast, spend the day with me," Minseok insists. "We can -- we can talk when you're not hungover?"

"This is weird," Lu Han mumbles, but he can feel himself giving in, remembers the taste of this very blend on Minseok's lips a few months into the past. 

"I know, but--"

"I shouldn't be here," Lu Han interrupts, about to stand again, about to leave. 

"I've been meaning to call you," Minseok says, and it sounds like a confession. "To explain and to catch up and to try and be friends. This is an opportunity."

"Some kind of fate?" Lu han sneers. The bitterness is strong now, nervousness, awkwardness gone as the anger sears through him. "I should go home."

"Just breakfast. Maybe lunch," Minseok pleads. "That's all I ask."

And just like that, with that tone of voice he gets to Lu Han, breaks him down and has him staying.

He can never not love Kim Minseok. 

"Okay," Lu Han says with a single, drawn out breath. "Fine."

He shouldn't be here, but perhaps he belongs.


End file.
